


Comic Collection

by Bickymonster



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: Mikey has to get his comics somehow.(Originally written for the Orange Crush Mikey Fanbook)





	Comic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend checking out the rest of the wonderful Fanbook. Available in all it's glory, [here](https://discoursetmnt.wixsite.com/archive/picker-orange-crush)

The coast was clear. 

Splinter was meditating; Raph was asleep, rumbling snores coming from his room; Leo was practicing his katas, like every evening; Donnie was at his desk, lit by his computer’s glow.

Mikey shoved his nunchucks into his belt, just in case and crept out. 

He knew the route well, jumping over roofs, until he dropped into a specific alley and pried open the store’s backdoor.

He grinned at the newly delivered boxes in the store room. 

Opening it, he lifted out the precious contents. 

“My sweet,” he simpered, cuddling the new comic to his chest.


End file.
